


The World's Largest...

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [119]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Crack, Dildos, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: "You stolewhat?" Eliot asked, aghast. Parker grinned, unrepentant, while Hardison looked fondly amused by the scene before him. “Please tell me I misheard you.”





	The World's Largest...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/842978.html?thread=104901858#t104901858) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

"You stole _what_?" Eliot asked, aghast. Parker grinned, unrepentant, while Hardison looked fondly amused by the scene before him. “Please tell me I misheard you.”

“I stole [the world’s largest dildo](https://img.huffingtonpost.com/asset/57a27ad213000029007c2d13.jpeg),” Parker repeated, slower this time. She cocked her head at him curiously, or maybe a little pityingly. It was hard to tell with her sometimes. “It’s in my room. Do you want to see it?”

Eliot felt a little like he needed to sit down. “Just… why?”

“Because Parker thought it would be fun,” Hardison said immediately. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in to leave a gentle kiss on the side of her forehead. “And it is pretty cool. Not practical at all, mind you, but cool.”

“I don’t know how I put up with you two,” Eliot murmured to himself. He did actually know how, it was because he loved the two of them more than anything else. But that didn’t negate the fact that sometimes he felt like they were from a completely different planet than he was.

“So you don’t want to see it?” Parker asked, face falling a little.

“Fine,” Eliot sighed, because he never could say no to her. He reached out and linked hands with her, starting toward her room. “Show me your dildo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
